


Would you like some cream with that?

by TimeTravelFreak



Series: One Day Is Not Enough [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jean POV, M/M, Pranks, april's fools, but not for long, eren is caught off guard, jean is allergic to the first of april, late birthday celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelFreak/pseuds/TimeTravelFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of Erejean week. Better late than never?</p><p>Pranking</p><p>So sweet it will make your teeth rot. (Though they're still dumb.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like some cream with that?

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of 'Hi, I'm a thief and here to steal your heart', this time in Jean's POV.  
> Who knew I'd continue this?

Usually Jean took care to adjust his schedule in a way that allowed him to spend the first of April huddled under a blanket in his room, with all the doors and windows locked.

Some people would say that there was no reason to go that far when trying to avoid pranks, but whenever he heard anyone say that, he just scowled at them until they shut up.

At least, he had until he and Eren had become more than friends. It still felt strange to call someone he had known for years suddenly his boyfriend and while Jean supposed that that was what they were, he avoided that term as well as he could.

When he had told Eren about that, the other boy had just shrugged. “I don't really care what you call us so long as there _is_ an us. I don't mind using 'boyfriend', but then I haven't really thought of you as just a friend for a while.”

That had been a conversation Jean still wasn't completely sure what to make of.

On the one hand it was flattering that someone had thought about him like that, even knowing his worst points. And there was nobody who knew his bad habits and traits the way Eren knew them.

On the other hand, it also felt sad that Eren had kept his feelings to himself like that. When he thought back to the times they had been together, knowing what he did now about Eren's feelings at the time, he wondered if he had been the only one enjoying himself while the other boy had just born with it.

He didn't have the courage to ask just yet, still unsure about where they stood and where they were going, so he made sure that Eren wouldn't notice his thoughts.

If he knew Eren as well as he thought he did, the other boy would either just call him an idiot for worrying about the past and another person's feelings when he hadn't done anything wrong, or he would flat out tell Jean how hard it had been to hold himself back.

He didn't know which he would prefer.

After he and Eren had started this thing of theirs, they had started to spend more time together, which went especially for their birthdays.

The only thing was, since Eren was so close to his parents and Armin and Mikasa, he also had to make time for them.

“It's been a tradition in my family for years to spend every birthday together,” Eren had told him a little sheepishly, but unapologetically.

A few years ago, Carla Jeager had been ill, to the point where they hadn't been sure whether she would make it to her next birthday. Both Jeager males had been hit hard by the news and had celebrated every single one of her birthdays with vigour afterwards, glad that she was still alive.

Unexpectedly Carla had recovered, but that had only made them treasure their anniversaries more, leading to an almost unhealthy fixation on birthdays.

The parties they threw were legendary.

“So my real birthday is already booked and Sasha and Annie already threatened me to keep the 31st open for them, so that's out too.”

They both shared a look. Sasha and Annie each alone were a force to be reckoned with, but together they were the kind of terror on par with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, natural disasters and Twilight fans who had been insulted.

It wasn't that they absolutely _had_ to celebrate just by themselves, especially since there were already two parties they both had to attend. 

(Jean had almost had a heart attack when one day Carla Jeager had visited him and kindly but firmly told him that he was invited to their family celebration. 

He had stammered his way through the conversation, blushing hotly while wondering what Eren had told his parents about him. In the end she had left with an oddly familiar smile on her face, leaving him feeling like he was missing out on a story.)

But still, it would be their first celebration since they had become a couple (that was a nice word, much more neutral than 'boyfriends' and shorter too), so they wanted to make the most of it, even if it was a little late.

So they had decided that they would spend the whole of the first of April together. At first Jean hadn't really registered exactly what day it was, too busy being nervous about the Jeager family party and wondering about what to give Eren as a present.

It was only as he woke up on the day itself, still hungover after Sasha's party the day before, that he noticed.

And cursed quietly to himself as he struggled into a pair of jeans and threw on a shirt, running to the store for some last-minute shopping.

He was wary of every person he met and tried to keep his back to a wall at all times – difficult in a shop meant for a large amount of people, but he managed – and wondered, not for the first time, who had had the bright idea to give humans – volatile at their best behaviour – the go-ahead for striking at each other in sneak attacks.

It was probably someone who thought the Zombie apocalypse would really happen one day and was trying to get normal humans used to ambushing and lynching others – and used to being ambushed and lynched by others.

With these bitter thoughts in his head, he almost ran past a sign proclaiming a discount for something or other.

Almost.

The moment he saw it, he stopped in his tracks, an idea forming itself into something which made him smile guiltily.

* * *

“Happy birthday. For the third time,” Jean smiled at Eren, grinning a little as the other boy took in the unexpectedly big cake, covered in whipped cream and frosting.

“Thanks. I thought you didn't want to do anything big today,” Eren's eyes were a little wide, but there was a pleased quirk at the corner of his mouth.

It was almost enough to make Jean reconsider.

Again, only almost.

Clearing his throat a little, he took several steps back under the guise of getting a better picture on his phone.

“Eren, there is something else I have to tell you,” he started seriously, wrestling his face into something resembling a frown.

Eren raised his eyebrows, his eyes darkening slightly at the probably odd expression on his face.

“What is it?”

Jean smirked as he casually put his hand into his pocket and pushed a button, his phone already set to film what would happen.

With a loud bang, the cake exploded, covering Eren and the rest of the table in what looked like whipped cream and frosting, but was actually shaving cream and food dye.

He could barely hold his phone straight, he was laughing so hard, the look on the other boy's face hilarious.

“Ap-april fool!” He gasped out between his laughter, finally lowering his phone as he tried to calm down.

That video was going on youtube.

Eren tried to scowl, but couldn't quite hide his grin as he tried to wipe off the cream on his face.

“I thought I'd be safe from pranks if I was with you,” he protested, laughing slightly, though mostly at the sight of Jean going purple in the face with laughter.

He only got a reply once Jean had calmed down, deliberately looking away to keep from starting again.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, though he didn't sound particularly apologetic. “They had a special discount on shaving cream today and I knew I still had some food dye at home, so one thing led to another.”

He grinned and grabbed the towel he had put on one of the kitchen table chairs beforehand, giving it to Eren and waiting for the other boy to clean himself up as well as he could.

The 'explosion' had been small, so it had only caught him in the face and the top part of his chest.

Eren smirked once he had wiped off most of the cream, a gleam in his eyes that made Jean nervous.

“You do realise, though, that you left me with a lot of ammunition?”

Jean froze, his eyes widening as they followed Eren's hands.

Eren's hands, which were cooping up the leftover shaving cream from the tabletop.

“Uh, you know, I should go get you a new shirt, the one you're wearing now can't be comfortable.”

Hastily he took several steps back towards the door, quick, but not quick enough.

One handful of cream caught him right in the face, the other, a few seconds later, was dumped down the back of his shirt, Eren laughing as he slid his hands along Jean's neck.

He yelped at the gross feeling, his eyes screwed shut to keep the cream from getting into them.

Eren laughed again, this time a lot closer and that was all the warning Jean got before a mouth covered his own.

The kiss tasted like shaving cream and food dye, but it was still one of the best Jean had ever gotten.


End file.
